Symbiote World
The 15th episode of the the [[Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)|second version of the alternate fourth season of Ultimate Spider-Man TV Show]], originally entitled Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, here entitled Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix Entity ** American Son / Harry Osborn ** Cyberstar / Liz Allan ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Power-Man / Luke Cage ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Jewel / Jessica Jones ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy (first appearance as Iron Phoenix) (joins team) Supporting Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord / Peter Quill ** Gamora ** Rocket Raccoon ** Drax the Destroyer ** Groot * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** Dr. Jane Foster ** Dr. Curt Connors * Oscorp ** Iron Patriot / Norman Osborn ** Silver Sable / Silver Sablinova (gets and loses symbiote) Villains * Symbiotes ** Master Symbiote (single appearance) (Death) *** She-Venom / Anne Weying (gets and loses symbiote) ** Carnage Symbiote ** Anti-Venom *** Anti-Venom / Eddie Brock * Hydra ** Viper / Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian ** Crossbones / Brock Rumlow ** Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (gets and loses Carnage symbiote) ** Dr. Rajit Ratha Other Characters * Iron Man / Tony Stark (mentioned only) * Betty Brant (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram only) Plot In the Triskelion, Peter and Mary Jane are watching as Gwen is trying her new Stark Tech invention, the Iron Phoenix armor. The results are proven successful after Gwen manages to go well in the base’s training seasons, much to Peter and Mary Jane’s pleasure. Meanwhile, in the medical facility Eddie Brock is hospitalized into after the Anti-Venom’s destruction, a group of Oscorp scientists are studying a Symbiote they extracted from a meteorite they scavenged near their laboratory. Their experiments with the organism end up having disastrous results when it merges with the facility’s reactor, which amplifies and duplicates it enough to allow the organism into enveloping the entire facility and turn it into a Symbiote Hive, alerting the New Avengers and a group of mysterious shadowed figures disguised as citizens. Followed by Captain America and Captain Marvel, the team arrives in the facility in time to confront the symbiotes as Iron Phoenix and Cyberstar project an Anti-Gravity Machine which lifts the facility and carries it to far away from the city. The team is suddenly attacked by a Hydra group led by Viper, Baron Strucker and Crossbones, who plan to take over and weaponize the Symbiotes for their future plans, but the young heroes are aided by the mysterious citizens who were likewise alerted of the issuing chaos. The citizens reveal themselves to be the Guardians of the Galaxy in disguise, who arrived on Earth to search for the rogue Symbiote which the Oscorp scientists captured and destroy it before it could commit collateral damage. The Guardians explain that the Symbiote was created by Kree scientists who tried to harness its power for World Order, which backfired when the Symbiote possessed the most intellectual of them and duplicated their minds. Knowing that the Symbiote will become a greater threat than even Hydra itself had been if it possesses any super-powered metahuman, the New Avengers begin formulating plans to stop the organism, although they are also alerted that Anne Weying, who was still with Eddie while he was in coma, has been bonded with one of the Symbiote’s fragments and became a monstrous female version of Venom. Just as the heroes split up, Phoenix Princess, Cyberstar, Captain Marvel and Gamora are attacked by the symbiote-possessed Anne, who dubs herself: “She-Venom”. As the four fight her off, Phoenix Princess keeps trying to remind Anne of who she is, on which She-Venom refuses to listen and continues fighting them before she avoids them. Hearing news of the situation the Avengers and the Guardians are in, Norman Osborn dons the Iron Patriot and, followed by Silver Sable, takes off to battle. Brock awakens from his comatose and tries to escape the issuing chaos, although he knows that the Anti-Venom symbiote is slowly returning after its apparent destruction during the Avengers’ latest battle with Ultron. While fighting Agent Venom, Iron Fist and Captain America, Baron Strucker gets possessed by the Carnage symbiote, but is able to control the organism thanks to an device Hydra stole from Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man, Firestar, Jewel and Star-Lord reach the main lab (the only area which was not infected) and confront Dr. Rajit Rasha, a Oscorp executive who was also working as a mole within the company for Hydra and he was responsible for the chaos started by the Master Symbiote. Osborn and Sable break through the facility and join the fight, even though Sable also gets possessed by one of the Symbiotes. Spider-Man and Firestar force Rasha to reveal the Master Symbiote’s location, but are confronted by She-Venom, who reveals that she is the Master Symbiote. Rasha attempts to control the Symbiote with a device he implanted on it before it escaped, but his attempts prove vain when She-Venom reveals to have already destroyed it. Just as the heroes fight her back, Eddie appears, causing Anne to slowly control her symbiote. As she struggles, however, Strucker emerges and absorbs the Master Symbiote for himself, rendering Anne unconscious. Filled by Eddie’s rage, the Anti-Venom completely regains full strength and attacks Strucker, devouring the Carnage symbiote with the Master Symbiote still in it, destroying the remaining organisms as Brock vengefully tosses Strucker into the sea. Iron Phoenix and Cyberstar program the Anti-Gravity Machine to be self-destructed after the Avengers and Hydra escape, shattering the facility into pieces. Rasha is taken to custody while Anne is taken by Phoenix Princess to hospital and taken care of by Aunt May. Eddie, still bonded to the Anti-Venom but unwilling to endanger Anne by being with her, departs in a Hydra Jet which transports him to unknown distances. The New Avengers (officially joined by Gwen as Iron Phoenix) return to the Triskelion as they enjoy their victory with the Guardians. Peter, however, is not too confident that Anti-Venom had destroyed all symbiotes in the facility (a small fragment of Carnage is revealed to be alive and is searching for a new host), on which Captain America assures him that, if so, they will be ready. Continuity Previous Episodes * Eddie Brock is still in comatose since the Anti-Venom's apparent destruction in Menace No More, Part 3: The Sinister Revolution. ** Anne is stated to have spent days and nights in the facility until Brock recovered. Next Episodes Notes * In his last moments in this episode, Anti-Venom takes over an retreating Hydra Jet and repels the pilot and the mercenaries on board. Later, he quietly sits there as the jet automatically sets course to unknown distances after sorrowfully rejecting a call for him from Phoenix Princess, who convinces him that Anne (who was rendered unconscious and presumed dead after a Carnage infused Baron Strucker knocked her down) is still okay. This moment is similar to Hulk in his last moments in Avengers: Age of Ultron, on which Hulk, unwilling to endanger Black Widow by being with her, departs in a Quinjet the same manner. Voice Cast * Drake Bell as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2) Category:Episodes